Fate's Revelations
by Shadows of Reverie
Summary: Kagome curses Fate for taunting her with the man she thought she loved, wishing her life wasn't so complicated. Sesshomaru appears when she wonders if her journey is worth the sacrifices. Can he change her opinion? How much does Fate reveal? Complete. R


**A/N: **Hello! Sorry I haven't posted any stories in a while, I've had a serious case of writer's block. I think I'm mostly over it though, so if you would like to make a story request, please feel free to ask me! Also **reviews **would be lovely, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, that honor has been taken by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Fate's Revelations**

* * *

Time. It was a fickle thing, which allowed a human girl to control it. It is what people feared and what they cherished. It changed, and yet remained constant. It was neither here nor there; it just was. Time is what Kagome had been destined to travel through, to set right the wrongs and evils of a place so different than where she lived it might as well have been another world. There were so many opportunities for her here, so many things that she could achieve.

But why was it that one thing she wanted most from the gift Time had given her, she could not have? Fate showed her a man that she had set free, had changed over the course of their journey, and yet when she reached out for him she realized that there was a wall in which she could not penetrate. Kikyo. His first love, the one he saw every time he looked at Kagome because of some appearance similarities. No matter how hard she tried to make him realize that she was not that dead woman, that she was her own person, he just couldn't grasp it. She believed he tried, but not nearly enough.

So she did the only thing she could – she had given up. Kagome hated to admit, but as she sat in the grass next to a lake that night, she realized that she would be better off letting him go. She no longer held the love for him that she had three years ago when she first began her task as the Shikon Miko, retrieving the shards that she had lost. She was not the naïve young girl she once was; she knew how to pick her battles, and when Kikyo was involved there was no hope of winning. One would think this realization would cause her to become bitter with the other miko, yes? However, she wasn't. She wished the two of them the best and would be happy for them.

Even though her mind was made up, her heart sang a different song. It would take her heart a little longer to fully come to terms with the way things were. After all, she had actually loved Inuyasha when she was younger, and the heart was more reluctant to part with him than her mind was.

Kagome sighed, staring up at the moon as an unsolicited tear fell onto her cheek. It was late, and she had snuck out here while the others were asleep in Kaede's hut. She needed time to think. The lone tear slid down her cheek and landed in the water of the lake with a _plop_, causing the water to ripple out in waves. The floodgates had opened and she couldn't seem to stop her tears from falling.

"Miko, why is it that you shed tears?" Came an all too familiar emotionless voice, causing a shiver to run down Kagome's spine. Then he was before her; long, silver mane softly blowing in the light breeze, sharp amber eyes that could cause even the bravest soul to beg for mercy – he was ethereal. No strength could rival his own; no foe stood a chance against him. All cowered before his regal self.

Kagome's brown eyes flicked to the demon before in surprise, wiping away the tear-tracks from her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you here?" This was not their first encounter; oh no, she had come across him many times recently when she was without the rest of her group.

Ignoring her question he merely looked down at her, his stoic expression never faltering. "I believe this Sesshomaru asked you a question, human," he responded.

Her eyes averted from his gaze, turning instead to the glittering water in front of her. A moment later she spoke, "I have a name, you know. I'm tired of derogatory substitutions, _demon_."

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched as he suppressed the urge to strike her down then and there. How dare that woman say such a thing to someone of his status!

Had he been anyone else, his eyes would have widened as he realized just how hypocritical those last thoughts were. She wished to be called by her name, whereas he wanted his appropriate title to be acknowledged. "Very well, Kagome. Now will you tell this Sesshomaru what upsets you so?"

Kagome smiled slightly, but it disappeared when she remembered why she had been crying. "Fate is cruel," was her simple reply.

She heard the light sound of fabric ruffling and turned her head to see Sesshomaru sit beside her, his gaze fixed on the sky. "Why is that?"

Her eyes flicked back to the water, refusing to let him see the tears that taunted her, daring to flood out of her eyes any second, but she managed to hold them at bay. "Fate shows us what we want, but what we cannot hope to have. She taunts us and uses us as her puppets to do her bidding. We are just toys," she responded sadly.

"You cannot expect her to do everything by herself, even the gods need aid to accomplish their tasks." Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears that she was so valiantly holding back. Why did she not let them out? Was she ashamed, or did she not want him to know? Even more importantly, why did he even care? Kami, Rin was turning him soft after all.

Kagome sniffled, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "So we're just supposed to sit back and let the Kami rule us? Do they purposefully ruin lives and dreams on a whim? That's hardly fair."

"The hardships we face build us to be who we are. No one said everything in life would be fair – if it were, there would be no point in living." Sesshomaru scoffed slightly. "If life were fair, my father would not have died from saving that half-breed brother of mine, Naraku would not exist, and," he paused, giving her a short glare before continuing. "I would still have my left arm. But life isn't fair, so I don't."

She gulped at his last statement. She had momentarily forgotten just who it was that she was speaking to, but that look in his eyes was more than an adequate reminder. "Gomen, I never thought I would have been able to draw Tetsusaiga that day."

His hard gaze remained for a moment longer, but when he detected no lies from her, he averted his golden eyes towards the moon overhead.

Kagome was relieved when he looked away from her. Why was he talking to her? More so, why did it seem that he was trying to comfort her, point her in the right direction? They were not friends – she doubted that word was even in his vocabulary – and last she checked she wasn't an ally either. She traveled with his brother, whom he loathed. He was so confusing…

And yet, his plan seemed to have worked. She felt better than she had earlier. He was right, she shouldn't be drowning herself in self-pity when her quest had yet to be conquered. Naraku was still alive, causing havoc and destruction wherever he went; he had to be stopped. She had already decided that Inuyasha wasn't worth the fight anymore, so why should worry about what she can't change?

She could most likely never hope to understand the mystery that was Sesshomaru, but then again that might be why she was so drawn to him. He was like a new book that she couldn't wait to find out what hid beneath the cover. He was powerful, ruthless, and a killer, but at the same time he was taking care of a human child. Not long ago she discovered that she wanted to know more about him. She cared for him, and that had surprised her at first. He helped heal her wounded heart and mended it back together, even if he unknowingly did so.

It was then that her body took the opportunity to remind her that she had failed to have more than four hours of sleep in the past two days, for her eyelids started to grow heavy. Unknowingly she had leaned over and rested her head against the demon lord's shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed.

Said Taiyoukai stiffened at the contact and looked down to see the girl curled up against his side. He should have been angry that she had dared to touch his person in such a manner, but instead he found himself relaxing as she neared sleep. There was something about this human that had intrigued him. Perhaps it was her unwavering loyalty to those she loved, or the fact that even when she knew that he could kill her in an instant, she had the gall to challenge him. She was stronger than anyone, including himself, gave her credit for.

Unbeknown to him, these were the reasons that he had developed feelings for her. He refused to believe such a thing at first, but when he had caught her scent as she sat out here, crying, he could not ignore it any longer. He had wanted to comfort her, although he had very little practice in that field of knowledge. Rin was easily distracted, thanks to her adolescence, but Kagome was a grown woman who could think through things on her own.

Kagome's assumption that Fate was cruel was wrong. No, Fate is what allowed her to travel to his time and meet her friends who loved her like family. Fate is what gave her a worthwhile purpose in life, something to strive for. It is the reason that she was using him as a pillow at the moment. Fate sent her to set right the wrongs done by the horrid half-demon, Naraku. Without Fate, he may never had the opportunity to save Rin or to help the little miko beside him realize that she was necessary in so many peoples' lives. She was a blessing to all who met her. She was the kindest person he knew, and she had the forgiveness of a saint. His brother had broken her heart time and time again, but she still held her head high and fought beside him because of her friendship with him. Hell, Sesshomaru himself had tried to kill her on more than occasion, and here she was, curled against his side.

Golden orbs glanced again at the sleeping form. He decided that it would be in their best interests if he relocated them to his campsite; it would not do for his fool of a brother to find him in such a compromising position. With his only arm, he scooped the girl up and cradled her to his chest, rising to his feet. He used his demonic energy to form his cloud beneath his feet and took to the sky. Inuyasha would not be able to follow him if there was no scent on the ground for him to track.

Kagome nestled against the warm, muscled figure. "Thank you, Sesshou," she murmured sleepily, her fingers curling around the fabric of his kimono.

He didn't respond, but the corners of his lips lifted ever so slightly. He soon began his descend when they reached the camp. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un were all sound asleep, just as he had left them.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree near the group and sat down at its base, letting the sleeping human sit in his lap and lean back against his chest. He had wisely discarded his spiked armor before he had set out to find the miko earlier. His lone arm wound around Kagome, holding her close. She seemed to stir slightly, enough to be barely conscious. He smirked lightly and leaned down, kissed her forehead, and then whispered in her ear, "You are welcome, love."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. My first take on a Sesshy x Kagome story. How was it? Too cheesy, too cliche, awesome, okay, horrific...? I need feedback, so please send me a review!

Ja Ne!


End file.
